Never Riding Shotgun Ever Again
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Sonya regrets the day she ever went with Johnny Cage to get some breakfast at McDonald's, and one little shenanigan coming from Mr. Cage will explain why. Drabble. WARNING: Cage is a bit of an A-hole in this.


**"Never Riding Shotgun Ever Again"**

 **Rated T for very mild language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Mortal Kombat or any of its characters, Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by WB Games, Netherrealm Studios and its co-creators, Ed Boon and John Tobias. Anyway, here's a little something I came up with after watching some of the old CKY videos (the ones starring Bam Margera from Jackass fame), so here you go, a little drabble featuring Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

"I hope you like breakfast, babe. Cause I'm buying some!"

"Good, I can't wait."

Those two voices that were spoken out on the open had belonged to both Johnny Cage and his estranged wife of a Sergeant, Sonya Blade. She was busy riding shotgun with her dysfunctional hubby on their way to McDonalds, right after they dropped off Cassie at school. After all, they really needed something to fuel them up before they went to work inside the Special Forces headquarters. As soon as they got there, they pulled up through the drive-thru as one of the McDonald's employees came up to the speaker.

 _"Hello, welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?"_

"Uh yeah, I would like two McGriddles and two orange juices." Cage said to the speakerbox.

 _"That will be $5.82, please."_

"Sweet," Cage smirked as they drove up the drive-thru window.

Sonya couldn't wait until she could taste those pancakes, eggs, sausage in sandwich form. Heck, Cage couldn't even wait too. These two pretty much had appetites the size of Raiden's entire hat combined. They waited patiently for a good minute until a nerdy guy with brown hair, glasses and braces came to them with their food.

"Okay, here's your orange juice and your McGriddles." The employee, whom was named Ronald, replied as he handed Cage their breakfast.

"Thanks, smokey." Cage smirked while giving the guy the $5.87, "Stay sharp and cool, my friend."

As soon as Ronald left, Cage began looking at her cup of orange juice and her wife at the same time. Sonya suddenly saw a weird grin appear around Cage's face for some reason, and she needed to know why.

"Um, why are you smiling at me like that?" asked Sonya.

"You wanna see something funny?" Cage asked back.

"What?" She answered before the actor spoke back to the employee.

"Hey you!"

Hearing Cage from outside, Ronald went back to the drive-thru section to check up on the smarky actor himself.

"Excuse me, but there seems to be something wrong with my orange juice." Cage asked the nerd.

"What's wrong with it, sir?" asked Ronald.

"You see I-FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

And then all of a sudden...

 _*WHUMP!*_

Cage had thrown the cup of orange juice across nerd's face, driving out of McDonald's with a maniacal laugh around his face. Sonya couldn't help but feel so disgusted at what Cage did.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" growled the Sergeant.

"Oh come on, you know how much I hate orange juice!" Cage smirked.

"Why did you even order it anyway?!" shrieked Sonya in response.

"I did it just because that nerdy fuck deserved it," the actor grinned. "Besides, orange juice makes me poop myself. So, how are you enjoying your breakfast? Does your husband please you or what?"

* * *

Somewhere around 7-Eleven, the 1994 Camaro came to a sudden stop, followed by Johnny Cage getting shoved out of the car for some reason. After shaking off the nerves a little bit, he looked up to Sonya, who had an annoyed look around her face.

"Hey, what was that for?" Cage replied.

"I'm never riding shotgun with you again." Sonya said, right before she took the wheel and drove off, leaving Cage down at the gas station all by himself.

While he dusted himself off, Cage continued to shout far away at the Camaro, which was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh come on, was it because I accidentally took a dump on your boots while drunk?"

* * *

 **I'll tell ya, A-Hole Cage is pretty much fun to write on a regular basis. I swear, Johnny Cage is so funny on Mortal Kombat X, next to Kano and Takeda combined.**

 **Anyway, you wanna see more A-Hole Cage? Let me know and I'll make that happen! Until then, this is Warrior signing off for now! Peace, my gangstas!**


End file.
